


【鎖鏈戰記/隊長中心】如果隊長變成貓（哈帝篇）

by four_dollars



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game), 鎖鏈戰記
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Gen, No Slash, Normal Life, One-Shot, if Yuri become a cat, warm and cute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 有一天，尤里變成一隻貓。而哈帝是一名盡責的執事。





	【鎖鏈戰記/隊長中心】如果隊長變成貓（哈帝篇）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc啦啦啦啦啦~沒人可以阻止我的手寫出這篇文章(堵住耳朵  
> 好喜歡光君。  
> 非常短的短篇，我只寫了我想寫的片段。

發現時：

早晨的陽光穿透窗戶玻璃，哈帝站在鏡子前穿上西裝，打理白芒鬍子與髮絲，繫上他最喜愛的黑色領帶。確認外貌無可挑剔後，哈帝推開房門，從容地在清早的靜謐中走向廚房。  
昨晚接受退治魔物的委託，並接受委託人讓他們休憩一晚的邀請，其他人只怕都還沒起床。身為執事，哈帝自然要在主人起床前準備好早餐……話雖是這麼說，但實際上自加入以來，哈帝一次也沒有成功地在尤里醒來前準備好早餐，因為這名義勇軍隊長顯然維持著晨練的習慣。  
油滋滋作響的聲音伴著外頭揮劍的破風聲……啊啊，這樣其實也不錯呢。哈帝心情愉快地想。  
然而，這次直到蛋被剷起放到盤子上，哈帝都沒能聽到熟悉的聲音。皺起眉頭，哈帝關火，手不著痕跡地摸了摸藏在衣服裡的小刀。  
將早餐擺上餐桌，哈帝抽出紙巾擦拭雙手，一邊走向尤里的房間。  
唰唰——唰唰唰——  
隨著他靠近房門口，摩擦的聲音越發頻繁，哈帝瞇起雙眼，禮貌地先敲響門板。「主人，您在裡面嗎？」他等待片刻，得到連串的摩擦聲。「那麼我就失禮了。」  
說著，哈帝用小刀撬開門鎖，推開房門。  
「喔？」身經百戰、資歷老練的執事對眼前所見的畫面，也只能挑眉發出一聲驚訝的單音。  
一隻貓，一隻棕色皮毛、有著澄澈雙眼的貓，正規矩地坐在他的面前，而內側的房門板上全是抓撓的痕跡。  
樸素的衣服與劍在地板上，無疑是房間主人的。哈帝單膝跪地，對著貓彎下身。「是主人嗎？」他伸出手，貓安靜地睜著眼睛，站起身用頭顱輕碰哈帝的掌心。就像那名青年給人的感覺，貓的毛髮十分溫暖，哈帝的眉眼在他沒有察覺的時候柔和下來，溫柔地托起貓。  
「其他人都還沒起床。不如您先跟我一同去準備早餐，待各位都起床後再討論怎麼回事，您覺得如何呢？」  
貓點了點頭。

照顧時：

「主人，到了清潔的時間了，還請跳到我的膝蓋上。」哈帝身旁的桌面上擺著貓專用的梳子。貓將視線從凱恩與米希迪雅的練習中挪開，轉向哈帝的方向。「今天輪到我了呢，能為您服務是身為執事的我的榮幸。」  
貓站起身，不疾不徐地走向哈帝，輕鬆地跳到老人的腳上，端正地背對哈帝坐下。  
哈帝拿起梳子，力道適中地將掉落的毛髮梳起，另一手搔著貓的臉頰。貓甩著尾巴，褐色的眼眸瞇起，鬍鬚也顫個不停，像是在竭力忍耐呼嚕出聲。  
「每次輪到哈帝時，尤里都看起來很舒服呢。」比利卡飛到貓的面前，笑嘻嘻地與貓四目相對。  
「不過是稍微懂一些技巧罷了。」哈帝微笑回道。  
「哈哈，不像凱恩，每次都笨手笨腳的，最後連尤里都逃跑了。」比利卡往上飛，落坐到貓的頭頂上，開心地摸了摸毛茸茸的耳朵。「雖然人形的尤里很好，不過貓的時候也不錯嘛，毛茸茸毛茸茸！」  
被弄得有些癢，貓抖了抖耳朵，抗議地甩了甩頭。  
「我倒是覺得主人還是原樣比較好呢。主人，已經清潔完了，可以下去了。」哈帝開始清潔梳子上卡著的貓毛。  
貓站起身抖了抖身體，轉過頭對著哈帝點頭，頂著比利卡縱身躍下。  
在離開前，牠用身體磨蹭過哈帝的小腿，替代一聲謝謝。  
哈帝看著貓在妖精的滔滔不絕中遠去，摸了摸被蹭過的部分。

END


End file.
